


裙下之物18

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 22





	裙下之物18

裙下之物18

做人太风流的结果是什么呢？

是……袁今夏明明来谈判的，屋子里却被贴心的员工装备上了……齐全的性爱用品……就差小皮鞭和铁锁链那种。

这可真是称了陆绎的心，如了他的意。

他知道，袁今夏嘴里没什么好话，直接一个口塞球扣在她脑后，反着将她扣在床头。

陆绎从她背后贴上去，一条腿卡在她中间。

连衣裙……这，他会脱。背后的拉链拉到底，剥出白皙扭动的身子，bra扣轻轻一拍，两团乳肉颤了颤。

陆绎也不说话，在女人的后背又舔又咬，两只手从她腋下伸过去，狠狠挤压两团。

袁今夏呜咽着喊疼……换来更深的凌虐，扯得尖尖儿立了起来。

“湿这么快？嗯？不要脸的女人！”陆绎说不出重话，手指一路滑过汗湿的肌肤，手指扣进蜜幽处，执拗地攻着凸起的花珠。

不过片刻，战栗的快感，让袁今夏的脚趾蜷缩起来，剧烈抖动的挣扎，晃得柔软的大床动了动。

口塞球挡不住多余的粘液，一丝银线从女人的小嘴流了下来。

袁今夏被他弄得小腹微微发颤，沛水汩汩而出。

陆绎好似没玩够，扯掉碍事的小内内，拉出一条暧昧的银线。“大小姐，这么迫不及待？”

抚摸上雪白臀瓣，手感真好，弹滑细腻，陆绎忍不住揉捏了几下，眼见得她的花唇悠悠吐出一口水。

手上的力道立马失了分寸，又狠又重地扇了几下她的雪臀，汹涌的热流立即喷在了床单上。

“坏女人！坏女人！”陆绎气急败坏，她太淫乱了！他要、要弄坏她……对，狠狠……弄坏她。

即使隔着阻碍，女人的呻吟又娇又媚，被男人扣着不能合拢双腿，腿心处水腻腻一片。

陆绎看得眼尾发红，放出某物，一鼓作气捅到了深处。急吼吼地撞她，加了力道去扣弄藏匿的花珠……

感觉那个嫩东西，在手里发硬，淫水泛滥的花穴绞得他脑袋发麻。

女人抽抽噎噎的嘤咛变成了尖叫，堵在喉咙口……无法宣泄的情绪，齐齐往下体涌，汁水更甚。

陆绎还嫌不够，放开红肿的乳头和花珠，大手又扯住了裹着粗物的两片柔软，恶狠狠地往两边拉扯。

“弄死你！弄死你……你这个……唔～”

吞吐着巨物的缝隙，本就到了极致，遇到外力，几乎变得透明……女人如遭雷击，一道黄色的液体急速喷出来。

“艹。”陆绎咬着牙管，被她绞得射了出来。

袁今夏像是从水中捞出来一样，头发湿哒哒糊在脸上。那东西虽然退出了她的身体，但……她却止不住地痉挛抽搐。

陆绎笑了起来，让她正面躺在床上，她的身体还在高潮中，泛着粉红……

他……又看得硬了，她的皮囊，真是一副毒药，青春妖冶，是男人都得发狂。

蚀骨的痒意从心底滋生，陆绎折着她两条腿，钻进水露露的地方，舒服地哼哼。

大力地揉弄着她的臀瓣，托着她往后一点，又重重顶进去，鲜红软绵的花道生生扯出灭顶快意。

最内里的花蕊被捣得发麻，又快又重的抽插，袁今夏只觉得发晕，极致的胀痛，撑得她眼泪不停掉，不过几十下，湿热的沛水又泄了出来。

许是挣扎得厉害了些，扣着袁今夏双手的软手铐滑了出来。

男人还在她身上，扣着她的膝弯，将白嫩的双腿大大分开，粗鲁地撞得花唇发红、发颤。

高潮迭起的性爱中，袁今夏捞起床头柜的水晶烟灰，重重砸了下去。

看来，贴心员工不用吊打开除了……还知道放烟灰缸。


End file.
